A Decision To Take
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: Jessica Lennox didn't expect much of her life. She thought it was boring and useless. She never thought she wasn't really a human. She never thought she was this strong. It never even crossed her mind. Well, everything changes thanks to a little yellow Camaro. What she did not know was that, she had a decision to take. Takes place during the 1st Movie. Sides/OC/Sunny


**Hi! Its me again, I got inspired for this story while in Health class. I know weird. Lol. So, I will see if I continue this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**®Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**®Jessica and other OCs belongs to me.**

**®Devonne belongs to my Tuxedo.**

* * *

"Ugh it's boring!" I whined. This homework is just to difficult and boring! Curse you teachers for leaving homework. I tapped my pencil on my forehead. Ok, ok so 42338+421➗6➖494=? I. Don't. Know. "I don't know! Somebody. Help. Me!" I banged my head on the kitchen's table.

"Stop it. It's pretty easy, you know?" I heard my mom say. I lifted my head and gave her an exasperated look. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my pencil and began 'thinking'.

"Mm...41,914.16!" I exclaimed with a fist pump, finally last operation. I placed my pencil on my case, closed my notebook bye-bye and stuffed them on my bag.

My mom placed the last dish on the cabinet and turned to me, "Go take a shower and then off to sleep."

"'Kay." Jumping down from my high chair I climbed upstairs. Walking through the hallways, and watching the framed pictures hanging on the wall a sad melancholic feeling hit me. Pictures of me, my brother, my grandparents (R.I.P) and my...dad.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my black and white pyjamas and underwear. I opened the bathroom door attached to my room and stepped inside. Placed my stuff on the toilet's top, closed (and locked) the door and turned on the hot water.

I stood in front of the mirror. And saw a girl. Oh wait! It's me. I have dark brown short hair and the brightest blue eyes you will ever see. They somehow glow, but that's just an effect from my craziness. Mmm... I have curves. And a flat stomach, well I guess it's pretty obvious since I was on gymnastics since...ooh! 4 years and my dad kind of trains me. Trained me. I'm not tall, but not short.

Ok so, about me. My name is Jessica Lennox. My dad, Evan Lennox, mom, Kate Lennox, Little brother, Daniel. Ok, 17 years old. My only friends in this accursed place are Devonne and Sam. My dad works at the military with his brother (my uncle) William. I am competitive, I don't trust so easily, I AM NOT THE GIRLY TYPE, ummm... That's it. I guess...

After I finished my bath, I brushed my teeth and went to sleep. I inhaled and exhaled.

Final day here I come.

I miss my dad!

* * *

Ok so after school I went over to my house changed into my one-piece black swimsuit, purple sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, flip flops and pulled my hair up on a pony tale. I grabbed my iPhone and kissed my mom goodbye, and headed over to Sam's.

You see, I don't have a car. So my only mode of transportation is walking. I really want one of those fancy cars. But, like my gramma always told me...

_Flashback._

_"Jessy, don't turn into one of those girls that boast of their wealth. Everything you have has been gained thanks to the hard work your parents have done. And remember, you have to work b*tch."_

_"Mom!" Dad yelled._

_End of Flashback._

Yeah, my gramma had a cursing problem. I pulled out my phone hearing the ringtone.

**-Can't go to party. Sorry u.u-Devonne.**

**-Don't worry! ;)- Jessica.**

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and run to the Witwicky's house which was now on my sights. Once I was on the doorstep, I panted and panted. I finished my panting sessions and looked up.

"Holy sh.." Its a BEAUTY! There parked on Sam's driveway, a beautiful 1977 Chevrolet Camaro! It's a jewel! My God, it's amazing!

"Um...Jess?"

Startled, "Ah! Sam! Don't scare me!"

He chuckled, "Sorry Jess. Ready to go?"

"Yup." We walked over to Sam's Camaro. I opened the passenger door and sat in. I closed the door and roamed my hands over the seat's leather. "Nice..." I mumbled. I scanned the interior, but my gaze stopped on the steering wheel's symbol. A red box robot looking face. Weird. That is not the Chevy logo. Sam got in and began turning it on.

"Be home by 11!" Judy yelled. She is like a second mother to me. I love her. In a mother-daughter way.

"Um... Jess. We are stoping by Miles'" my eyes grew big.

"SAM! You should have told me earlier!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Everything is welcomed. Flames will be used to prepare hot chocolate! ^^**

**-hop3**


End file.
